


Screams and Nightmares

by Geekyjuvia25



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekyjuvia25/pseuds/Geekyjuvia25
Summary: Hisui wakes up in a nightmare and needs her dragon slayer.
Relationships: Arcadios & Hisui E. Fiore, Hisui E. Fiore & Toma E. Fiore, Laxus Dreyar & Fairy Tail Guild, Laxus Dreyar & Raijinshuu, Laxus Dreyar/Hisui E. Fiore





	Screams and Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again a fictober short. I combined the prompts of Screams and Nightmares. I couldn't choose.

Hisui POV:

I'm woken from my sleep abruptly and snuck out of the castle by Arcadios. "What's going on?" I asked for what felt like the hundredth time. He didn't shush me this time and sighed. He looked reluctant to tell me, which made me on high alert. "I'm taking you to Fairy Tail." He said finally. 

"Why are you taking me back to the guild? I thought the mission was paused?" I asked. On one hand I'm happy, I'll get to see my friends and Laxus again. On the other hand I'm confused, Father called me back to help with things here. As I'm thinking all this we are taken to a spot in the wood away from the palace grounds. We stop in a clearing a ways away. Finally, Arcadios faces me and looks down sadly. My gut clenches in panic. 

"There is an attempt on your life. They already tried to kill the king. He was stabbed earlier." I gasped and started crying. "Woah, He's fine Princess Hisui. Please don't cry." He is alarmed at the sight of my tears but I'm able to calm down hearing my father was alright. "They got his leg but nothing life threatening. He will be alright. He is being taken into hiding elsewhere" Arcadios assures me. I wipe my tears. 

"You'll be placed in a room in the guildhall and one member will stay with you while other will be guarding the entrances and the hall at night. You will be protected well there. I've already spoken with Makarov." He explains. Suddenly, someone appears in the clearing. He waves at me and approaches. When he gets closer I was able to identify him in the moonlight. It's Mest! I haven't seen him since the mission was postponed. I waved back with a tiny smile on my face. 

In the distance, Shouts were heard. Suddenly, the clearing was flooded with bandits. "Hand over the princess and we will spare you." A rough looking man shouts. They all have weapons but it doesn't look like any of them are mages. Arcadios whistles and more palace guards appear. They all fight the men trying to get to me. One bandit grabs me and roughly pulls me against him, covering my mouth to muffle my screams. I struggle against him. "Aw, look at what a beauty you are Princess. Too bad we gotta kill you. Maybe I'll have some fun with you first." He whispers in my ear. He licks my cheek and I feel disgusted. Suddenly, he's kicked away from me and Mest carries me from the fight.

I'm sobbing into his chest. I was scared and grossed out. What could these men possibly want? The crown! My family won't allow that. I just hope my Father and Brother are safe. Arcadios shouts from the fight behind us. "Go now Man. Get the princess to safety." He keeps fighting but I can tell he is injured. This is all my fault. I feel a odd sensation as we arrive in the guildhall. I'm still a sobbing mess. Cana approaches us and hugs me. She glares at her boyfriend. "Did you make her cry, Mest?" He backs away shaking his head. "No! The bandits came after her. We had to teleport away." He says scared of Cana's wrath. 

The other girls that have gotten close with me come up and join our hug. Evergreen, Mira, Steyla, and even Lucy rush up to us first. Then Levy, Nilima, Juvia, and Erza.  
They check me for injuries and see some bruises from that man. Nilima heals them quickly and smiles at me reassuringly. I feel slightly better now. We all break our hug as Master Makarov approaches us. 

He takes me up to my room. It's on the second floor next to the infirmary. He explains that Laxus will guard me from the room. The thunder legion and their significant others will guard the guildhall at night. Team natsu and the other S-class mages will guard the outside. I nod and thank him while crying once more. He pats my back and calms me down. Mira comes in and brings me some clothes. I look down and realize my own clothing was muddy and torn from the scuffle earlier. Master leaves me to change. 

I lay on my bed and sob once more. I am terrified. What if someone else gets hurt because of me? I don't know if my family or guards are alright. Im going crazy with worry and scared of what will happen if they find me. I shudder remember the guy that touched me. Ugh! It was disgusting. It wasn't like when Laxus touched me. That was full of love. That guy was full of lust and greed. It haunts me when I close my eyes. 

The door slams open and I flinch and jump back with fearful eyes. I relax seeing Laxus. He looks guilty probably from my reaction. "Sorry Small one. I didn't mean to scare you! I just could hear your sobbing and got pissed. Now who the hell made my girl cry?" He asks sternly. I launch myself into his arms sobbing and holding on to him for dear life.

He holds me and kisses my forehead. I finally stop crying. He wipes my tears away and kisses me gently. I melt into the kiss feeling safe and loved in his arms. "You're safe now, My princess. I'm with you and the guild will protect you!" Laxus whispers in my ear. I nod and snuggle closer to him. "When we escaped a man tried to take me. Laxus, he wanted to do lewd things me. I was so scared." I said in a shakey voice. He growled and tightened his grip on me. "You're mine! They can't have you." I smile up at him and kiss his cheek. "I love you, Laxus!" I say. "I love you too, Small one!" He replies 

I suddenly feel exhausted. I lay down and pull him down with me. He holds me as I drift off to sleep. It was anything but peaceful though. I kept seeing those men and others hurting the ones I love. I scream and fight the men in my dream. "Hisui, Stop it's me. Please wake up!" I hear Laxus. I open my eyes with a gasp. Half the guild was in the room. "Why is everyone in here?" I asked confused. 

"Well Small one, You were screaming bloody murder and fighting in your sleep. You gave Freed a bloody nose." Laxus tells me concerned. I see a bloody Freed being healed by Wendy. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Freed!" He just waved it off. I feel horrible. Nilima approached and offered to heal the PTSD. I allow her to do so. It takes the edge off. Everyone leaves us alone after that. 

"I'm so scared everyone is gonna get hurt or those men will get to me." I shiver again. Warm arms encircle me and he kisses me lovingly. I melt and feel better as we kiss for a bit. Maybe I just needed my dragon slayer. I lean against him. 

"We are capable of protecting you. Your safe and I'm not letting anyone take you from me or hurt you. Now get some rest. I'll be here. "  
Laxus lays down with me again. This time no screams or nightmares plagued me. I felt safe and warm in the arms of my lightning dragon slayer.


End file.
